help me, love me
by brittthomp
Summary: what happends when a myserious person saves the avengers? who is that person? Turns out that person has a family members is a part of the x-men. who is that family member? can tony save her from someone's control over her? read and findout. will the x-men work with avengers to help one of their member out? i'm not good at summies so read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

/Tony stark's p.o.v./

It was just a normal beautiful, sun shinning day. one i would just love to be able to sleep in and not have to deal with Loki, Enchantress or any other super villain today but that all changed when wasp called in and that the enchantress is causing trouble in central park just my luck the one day I want to sleep in i can't. so i got suited up and joined the other avengers at central park.

"Well, well, well look what we have here," I said sarcastically.

"Well if isn't the man of iron. *yawn* you will be easy to beat." enchantress said.  
she throwd me into a lamp-post and wrapped it around me.

I tried to get out of it for some reason my suit shut down temporarily and Jarvis is trying to fix it while im trap with a lamp-post wrapped around me.

I was that Thor was already trapped with green fog holding him in place while wasp and Hawkeye and black panther are trying to help him out.

I don't know where hulk and Ant man or captain america is.

I was just about to try my back up network for my suit until i heard, " Seriously enchantress? letting Loki use you as his "play thing". I thought better of you enchantress and now you want to know what Loki makes you look like? a pathetic excuse for a super villain." said the mysterious person and the mysterious person looked at me.

then I saw the Enchantress mad and was about to strike the mysterious person until the mysterious person blast an energy ball of lightning at the enchantress and handcuff her to another lamp-post.

Jarvis got me back up online so i got out of the lamp-post easy and saw that Thor was out the green fog so he was able to move again.

the mysterious person just disappeared after we given the enchantress over to shield.

so i said to the team that was with me there," who was that mysterious person?"

then wasp said," i don't know but she reminds me of someone i met before."

"who, Janet?

"i think she might remind me of... not possible."

"Who in the world is that?"

"No one i was saying that the person who she remind me of was not possible because the last time i seen her she was crushed under piles of rocks at Mt. Rushmore."

"And that was?"

"Tony shut the fuck up and drop the subject." Janet said and walked off probably towards the avengers mansion

"What?" I said when I saw the rest of the team looking at me weird.

they all said nothing and left to return to the mansion to so I flew to my tower, which a lot people know it as stark tower.

after Jarvis helped me get out of my suit I just sat at my desk and sat there for about 30 min.

i was deep in thought about that mysterious women that showed up to help us out earlier until Jarvis said, "sir, are filling ill? i could send out for dr. reed..."

"Jarvis im fine. Jarvis could you put a picture of that mysterious women that we saw yesterday?"

"yes sir, anything else?

"no Jarvis. just let me know if anyone wants to see me or comes up to see me."

"yes sir." and with that Jarvis probably went into hibernate mode.

i was just look at the picture of her. she was probably about 5 foot 3''. With dark brown, long wavy hair with bright blue eyes. her voice echoed in my head and couldn't get her out of my head and i don't seem to know why. I mean she just a normal girl but there is something about her. the way that she looked at me was like she needed to be help or saved from something. But why would a girl like that needing save from someone or something? this just doesn't make sence.

I got into my suit without Jarvis noticing and took off.

I'm going to find her no matter who she is or what it takes to find her.

I was flying around where she last i saw her.

I landed and was looking everywhere for her then i thought to check the pier.

I made my way to the pier where all the where houses and loading docks are.

_/an hour later/_

I check almost every where on that pier and found no trace of her.

I walked over to the railing and just stared off into space think if im ever going to find her.

I was deep in thought until I heard a voice say," iron man, you are a hard person to find."

"Am I?" I said.

**I hope you liked it and this is my first avengers story hope you like it. And review it plz and tell me what do you want to happen in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

/Tony Stark's p.o.v./

I turned around to find a women that has long white hair with a light brown skin tone standing right behind me.

"Hey, Storm!" I said as I waved to her.

"Hello, Tony." she said to me. She is one of my good friends.

"Are you keeping that husband of yours in line?" I asked. many years ago she married Logan. They had a baby girl. I know that Logan and I don't talk much because he is an asshole.

"You know Logan is hard to keep him in line, but I mange somehow."

"Yeah, I know and are you okay you seem worried about something?" I asked her. She had a worry tone in her voice. "What did Logan do now?"

"Nothing Tony, I'm just worried about my daughter Claire."

"Why? She can handle herself." _I wonder what happen to her?_

"Well she hasn't been home or has not been heard from for 2 weeks. I'm starting to worry about her." I gave her in a worried look.

I thought for a second._ I wonder what she is doing? Is she hurt?_ I said to her "Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because it's been a while since I seen her."

Storm hands me a picture of her. Claire and storm in their super hero outfits and to my surprise Claire looked like the girl I seen earlier.

"Storm I think I seen her earlier."

"You did, where?"

"Well I seen her when she helped us out with the Enchantress."

"Why in the world would she be fighting Enchantress?"

"I don't know and I didn't get to talk to her because she disappeared right after the fight was over." I thought about it for a moment. I wonder why we didn't get to talk? We use to talk all the time.

"That is strange, but where did you see her?"

"I central park, when she ran off she went east."

"I am going to find her, I'll see you later."

"I'll go with you."

"Okay. Lets go." We took off. I wonder if there is something wrong with Claire because we have always been friend anyways her father hates me. Claire is 5 years younger than me. Claire is 22 and I am 27. When my friend got pregnant with her first child she was 16 years old. She got pregnant by Logan that's when he proposed because he said 'he wanted a family' as I was told. Me and her have been friends for years. Her name is Ororo Munroe but everyone calls her Storm for short. She can control weather.

As soon as we got there I was helping Storm looking for Claire until I heard a growl in the distance. Then all a sudden i'm tackled to the ground and I see Logan is standing over me. _That asshole._

"What in the hell did you do that for?" I said to Logan.

"Because I can, tin head." Logan replied.

"Well you know what I going to do because I can?"

"What, tin head? Cry to your mommy or something?"

"No I going to do this." I said and I swiped his feet out from under him and I stood up.

"Not so tough now huh, Logan?"

"Your going to pay for that you son of a bitch." Logan said.

Logan was just about to lunge forward and probably hit me but Storm got in the middle of both of us and she blast both of us into trees and said,"That is enough boys."

Then suddenly the tree Logan crashed into, I seen Claire fall out of that tree.

"Claire?" Logan said and Storm was just standing there shock and about to cry or something.

"Claire where in the hell have you been?" Logan said and raised his voice.

Claire didn't reply but she kicked Logan in the chest and took off really quickly.

"Why in the hell did she do that?"

"I don't know, honey." Storm said while helping him up. _Which Logan totally deserved that._

"Look Claire wrote something in the dirt." I said and point where she was standing last. "It looks like she wrote sorry and she wrote it in cursive really pretty."

"Cursive?" storm said.

"Yes, cursive." I told her and that asshole over there.

"She can't write in cursive." Logan cut in.

"That's weird. I think somethings wrong." Storm started to cry.

"Oh, great you made her cry!" Logan glared at me.

"Its not my fault Claire wrote sorry in cursive!" I yelled.

"Its okay honey, please don't cry!" Logan said as he was about to pull her into a hug and comfort her.

Until she pushed Logan away and said,"Logan i don't need you to comfort me i just want my daughter!" she yelled at him "and i know that there is something wrong because she never acts like that ever!" storm yelled and she started to bawl even harder and came near me and not that asshole over there and she hug me and i just stood and hugged her back while that asshole couldn't do nothing about that.

Logan just glared at me the whole time she was hugging me and i just stood there with a devilish smirk on my face.

"okay thats enough of hugging, now lets go see if we can track her down." Logan mumbled.

"okay." storm said while sniffling and trying to wipe the tears form her eyes.

"Tin head you better not even dare try to fallow or else."

" i'm so scared Logan" i said sarcastically and storm and him left.

i so could probably find Claire before that asshole and storm can because i know Claire better than myself. i know i had a crush on her when i was younger and still do and wishing that we were dating each other because she was the first girl who stole my heart and never gave it back.

I was thinking of how life would be different if Claire and I were together, i didn't notice that Claire was trying to be quiet and was trying to leave with out me knowing until she stepped on a twig and i turned around and before she could bolt i bound her hands and feet with rope that i found on the ground before she could move so we can talk about this whole situation.

"Claire you are a hard girl to find."

"Am i?" she says and tries to get out of the rope.

"yes you are a hard person to find and why haven't your mother or anyone hear from you in the past 2 weeks?"

"i have my reasons." she said and i herd a snap but ignore that sound.

"let me guess your pregnant and you don't want your father to find out."

"what do you think my answer is? ..."

"that you are pregnant or want to be pregnant by yours truly." i said and smiled.

"no tony i'm not pregnant and i don't want to be."

"well i guess ill see you later." i said while walking away._ i hope she know i'm only joking unless she really wants to. _

"Tony wait!"

"did you change your mind about wanting to be pregnant?"

"tony you forgot to untie me and i don't want to be pregnant right now but maybe later." she said with a teasing smile.

"why should i untie you?"

"i have air ends to run and i promise i'll go home and call and come hang out with you more!" she said with her puppy dog face. _which her puppy dog face is really hard to resist. _

"fine i'll untie you but promise me you'll call me later and go on a date with me after you tell your father he is and asshole and he should not care who you date."

"i promise tony." she smiled and i was undoing the rope around her until as soon as she was untied she pulled me down closer to her and kissed me.

And i helped her up off the ground and pulled her close and kissed her back. _oh my gosh her lips are so soft and taste so fucking good and this is not how exactly mine and Claire's first kiss is supposed to go but not everything in the real world happens like it happens in dreams and i'm lucky to even get this kiss__. _

i was kissing Claire until i herd that snapping noise again.

"well tony i guess ill see ya later."

"bye." i said and i let her go and she left.

_man i wished she didn't have air ends to do so i could take her home and say to Logan's asshole face that i found her. _

I decided to go back to stark tower and start to plan my date with Claire.


	3. Chapter 3

/Claire's p.o.v./

After i kissed and left tony i headed deeper into central park and just wandered around.

i was think of how of a great couple tony and i would make.

which tony is a trustworthy is dependable and lots of other things and he is also a goofball but charming like he was when we were in high school together.

think of high school, i remembered a time when tony sucked me out of the mansion one night and took me to a concert and we went to the beach to watch the sunrise that next morning and i remembered also my father noticed i wasn't in my bedroom at 2:30 and went down stairs after he put on his shoes and jacket and didn't find me until after that sunrise and literally made tony run to his car with me but my father grabbed me before i could leave with tony and tony left without me and literally put me over his shoulder and carried me back to the mansion and i was grounded by him for three weeks but my mother let me go places while i was grounded while my father wasn't watching me.

for some odd reason my father hates tony and thinks if tony and i dated, tony would just hurt me.

but i know better tony would never do that to me. unlike my recent ex that broke my heart 2 weeks ago.

i wasn't noticing where i was going and walked right straight into a cold tree. _Wait a cold tree, uh oh please don't be a frost __giant because i hate those things and frost giant mean one thing my ex Loki ,the god of mischief aka Thor's brother. _

i looked up and of course it was a frost giant with Loki standing on the frost giant's shoulder and the frost giant put Loki on the ground in front of me.

"hi Loki, and what in the hell are you doing here?"

"well if you must know i came here to find you and take you back with me to Asgard so you and i can rule Asgard together and by the way why were you kissing that dreadful mortal tony stark for when you supposed to be dating me?!" Loki said in his angry but calm tone.

"well FYI i will not go with you and we're not dating anymore! don't you remember you said so yourself!" i yelled

"well i take that back if you break the little mortal tony stark's heart."

"hell no Loki so why don't you go play with your little slut the enchantress and leave me the hell alone!" i yelled and was walking away.

Loki grabbed my arm and held it in a tight grip and said,"you stupid little mortal no one talks to a god like that." a with that he left me go and throwed me hard on the ground and he told his frost giant to attack.

the frost giant stepped on me a couple of times and picked me up and thrown me into a couple of trees and swung me around like a rag doll and throwed me so hard on the ground and Loki just laugh.

Loki came up to me and put this belt around me and activated it and it started to squeeze me and started breaking my ribs and broke 4 of them and he and the frost giant left.

i got up off the ground but fell down because my leg hurts so bad and i every time i breathe my ribs hurt so fucking bad and the rest of me hurt and i'm also bleeding kinda almost everywhere and the belt is still squeezing me tighter and tighter and i getting very dizzy feeling like could faint.

i decide to suck it up and go to stark tower to tony because he is the closest one to me and the only place i might make it before i pass out cold.

i made it to tony's place and after a couple of minutes passed and tony came running down because Jarvis probably told tony i was there and hurt.

as soon as tony got outside i collapsed and he caught me and that was the last thing i remember.


	4. Chapter 4

/Tony Stark's p.o.v./

As soon as I got back from talking to Claire and got to my tower. I started to plan our date which of course is going to take place here.

I know I'm probably rushing this date, but I honestly don't care because Claire is the only girl I want because no one can't match up to her and she is one of a kind.

I just got finishing up with setting up a place in my tower for my date with Claire.

Until, I heard Jarvis say, "Sir, Claire is here and she looks like she is..."

I hurried out of the room and went down stairs before Jarvis could finish saying what he was going to say.

As soon I got outside to greet Claire she collapsed and before she could hit the ground I caught her in my arms and just looked at her for a couple of seconds.

She looked like someone or something really hurt her and before another second passed by i hurried her upstairs to a guest room.

I layed her down on the bed and went into the bathroom and got some pain killers and rags and some water and went into a guest room and went over to claire.

i knew she had a healing factor like her asshole of a father so i wasn't that worried if she didn't have a healing factor.

i got one of the rags and put it in some water and started wiping some of the blood off claire and got some bandages and put them on her until her healing factor kicked in.

after i finished fixing claire up i sat on the edge of the bed and watched her unconscious body and waited for her to wake up. after a couple of minutes i got up and went into my living room and was deciding if i should call storm and that asshole Logan to tell them i found Claire.

/an hour later/

i finally decided to call storm and that asshole and tell them i found claire but luckily i got forwarded to their voice message and i left a message.

after i got off the phone, i went back into that guest room to find claire and looks like she just woke up.

/Claire's p.o.v./

after i got knocked out for a while, i had the weirdest dream ever that green freaking monkeys were taking over new york city it was actually scary in a way but also funny in a way too.

after that crazy weird dream was over i opened my eyes.

_"damn who turned on the fucking lights?! and i feel like crap."_ i thought.

as soon as my eyes adjusted to the lights i saw tony in the doorway.

"Hey Claire how ya feeling?" tony said.

"better but feel like crap and man i have this really bad headache."

"well here take this painkiller it will help you get rid of that headache and any other pain you have." tony said while giving me a painkiller and some water and i took that painkiller and drank some of the water.

"thanks tony." i said and sat up.

"no problem."

"So what now tony?"

"what do you mean by so what now tony."

"I'm meaning that you just couldn't wait to get me pregnant so you put me in some random bed and you probably thought as soon as i was betterish you could try to get me pregnant." i said with devilish, jokingly smile.

"you so know it." tony said and rolled his eyes and started to laugh.

"so are you going to get me pregnant or not, unless you're a chicken and afraid of my father."

"I'm not a chicken but I'll let you guess what my answer is." tony said and leaned down to kiss me.

i was kissing tony for about a couple of seconds until i took a deep breath, i felt pain rush through my body and broke the kiss and layed back down.

"Claire bear are you okay?"

i looked at tony and said," I'm fine and don't call me claire bear you know how much i hated my father for calling me that name."

"sorry claire i forgot and i know you're not okay and tell me what is wrong you know i can't read minds and if you don't tell me i can't make you feel better."

_"he really does care."_ i thought and i blushed a bit.

"okay tony lets just say my ex that i broke up with 2 weeks ago found me after you left and hurt me and put something on me."

"wait what? and who was this ex that hurt you?!"

"Tony will you just look. It's complicated and whatever he put around me hurts." I said as I took off my shirt.

"Wow...what are you doing?!"

"Just look and stop fantasizing about getting me pregnant!" I smiled. He looked at the belt that was tightening around me.

"One second give me a minute." He ran down the hall and brought back some jumper cables for a car, and what looked like a generator.

"Is this part of your fantasy, Tony?"I asked.

"No! Now who's the perv in this house?"

"Whatever." I said and rolled my eyes.

tony put the jumper cables on the belt and attached the other side to the generator.

"tony what are you doing and if this thing shocks me I'm so going to kill you."

"Claire stop being a baby you might just get shocked a bit." tony said and turned on the generator.

I thought the generator would only shock a bit like tony said but he was so wrong, it shocked me so bad. badder than just regular lightning does.

"Tony,_ Zap,_ stop this ,_Zap, _Damn machine!" i yelled while it was shocking me while i was trying to talk.

tony turned off the generator and got the belt off me and left the room to put the generator back where it was and then he came back into the room.

"now was that so bad?" tony said.

"What do you think tony?!" i yelled.

"Woah calm down claire i didn't know, it would hurt you like that because i know you're used to getting shock by lightning a lot."

"yeah but lightning when it shocks me it kinda tickles, but when that thing shocked me it hurt like hell."

"I'm so sorry claire about that just didn't know." tony said and did his sad puppy dog face which he knows i can't resist that face.

"its fine tony I'm not mad at you."i said and smiled and tony smiled back.

i sat up and tony came over to me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"hey tony looks like you have something on your face." i said when there was really nothing on his face.

"wait what?! i do? where?." tony said and started to freak out.

"calm down and come here I'll get it." tony move closer to me and sat down.

tony face was so close to mine so I kissed him.

after a couple of minutes of kissing tony, he broke the kiss and said," i really didn't have anything on my face did I?"

"no silly you didn't i just used an excuse so i could kiss you are you mad at me for it?"

"no I'm not claire." he said and smiled at me.

i decided to get up, so i got off the bed and started walking towards the bedroom door.

"Hey claire take it easy i don't think you should be walking around and i maybe you should get your shirt back on because i don't want to get in trouble for you walking around without a shirt on." tony said and he picked up my shirt and held it out for me.

"fine i'll get my shirt back on and don't be such a worry pants i'll be fine." i said and turned around and started to walk towards tony.

until, i tripped on something and almost fell but tony caught me and dropped my shirt on the ground and set me back up straight and pulled me closer to him and just stared into my eyes for what seemed like forever but it was only for a couple of minutes.

then tony and i started to making out.

after a couple of minutes making out i heard footsteps behind me and looked to see who it was and it was one of my worst nightmares standing in the door way maybe not my worst nightmare but it will probably be tony's worst nightmare pretty quick.


End file.
